kick_assfandomcom-20200213-history
Kick-Ass Vol 3 1
2.jpg Issue 1.jpg Synopsis "Previously: Dave Lizewski always wanted to be a superhero. Now he is one. And his mentor Hit-Girl is now in jail." While Hit-Girl is transferred to a federal penitentiary, Dave reads a letter left by her which informs him that he has inherited "two million dollars in cash and all her weaponry, vehicles, and crime-fighting equipment." He also finds instructions on how to break her out of prison, and though Marty insists that the plan is insane, Dave counters that he has to try. Six weeks later, Dave re-assembles the members of Justice Forever to launch Hit-Girl's prison break. Upon reaching the facility, however, the heroes lose their nerve; when a prison guard spots them outside the wall, they flee, resolving to continue training before trying again and to rename their headquarters after her. Dave later visits the graves of his parents while Todd photographs him in various poses commenting on his resemblance to a young Bruce Wayne/Batman. Some time after, Dave, Marty, and Todd graduate from high school. Marty leaves New York for Harvard, while Dave and Todd move into an apartment in Hoboken. They take jobs "at a new fast-food place," as well as working weekends at a comic book store, while continuing to patrol the streets at night as Kick-Ass and Ass-Kicker. Dave upon personal reflection tells Todd, he needs Kick-Ass more than ever to make up for his "real-life failures" as Dave Lezewski. They visit a bar called Tillio's, arriving in dramatic fashion and demanding information concerning "a series of burglaries in the area." A patron named Moscow gives them the name and address of Tay Weez, and the heroes leave the bar, heading to East 136th Street and staging an incursion on the apartment where the find Weez stoned and sleeping. Kick-Ass zip-ties Weez's hands and Ass-Kicker leaves a card with the mispelled message "WITH COMPLIMENTS, YOU FREINDLY NEIGHBORHOOD SUPERHEROES" before they call the police and leave the apartment. Back at the headquarters of Justice Forever, Dave confronts a hero calling himself The Juicer, who has essentially moved into Hit-Girl's secret base and has been treating the base as his personal apartment after going into personal debt. The Juicer's girlfriend Claire returns from a grocery run in Hit-Girl's car, having purchased an ''Avengers'' box set with petty cash, and Kick-Ass announces a team meeting for the next night. At their apartment, Todd cruises a "mature-singles dating site" online while Dave prepares for his evening patrol before heading out to the streets. While considering if he left the iron on, Kick-Ass turns a corner and is confronted by half-a-dozen gangbangers who hold him at gunpoint. Appearances Featured Characters: *Kick-Ass Supporting Characters: *Hit-Girl *Justice Forever **Battle Guy **Ass-Kicker **All-Seeing Eye **Moon Bird **Insect Man **Night Bitch **Doctor Gravity **The Juicer Villains: * Tay Weez * Gangbangers Other Characters: * Claire * Frankie * Jodie * Moscow * Tillio's patrons * Two prison guards * High-school principal Locations: *New York City **Tillio's **Hit-Girl's secret base *New Jersey **Hoboken Items: *Kick-Ass's batons *Dr. Gravity's gravity-pole *Ass-Kicker's hero card Vehicles: *Hit-car Notes * The issue was published with six variant covers (featuring Kick-Ass, Hit-Girl, Doctor Gravity and Insect-Man, Colonel Stars, Battle Guy and Night Bitch, and Sophia) which, when aligned side-by-side, spell out the message "EVIL PREV/AILS WHEN/GOOD MEN/DO NOTHIN/G. - JUSTIC/E FOREVER" Credits * Writer and Co-Creator: Mark Millar * Pencils and Co-Creator: John Romita Jr. * Inks and Washes: Tom Palmer * Colors: Dean White * Letters: Chris Eliopoulos * Editor: Jennifer Lee * Hit-Girl cover by Adam Hughes * Dr. Gravity & Insect-Man cover by Pasqual Ferry * Colonel Stars cover by Marc Silvestri & Sunny Gho (colors) * Battle-Guy & Night-Bitch cover by Cully Hamner * Eisenhower the Dog cover by Adam Kubert & Frank Martin Jr. (colors) Trivia * Category:Comics issue